


Pale Moonlight

by xxELF21xx



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, this is a huge mess and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: His smirk rubs Shinichi the wrong way, like he knew something everyone else didn’t.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is something i wrote the moment i woke up so it's really unrefined?? it might turn into a whole series, i'm not sure.

‘Shinichi!’ Ran’s voice cut through the crowd, sensitive ears pricking up at the sound of hurrying footsteps. He breaks into a grin, boyish and wolfish, throwing his arms open just in time for the red fox to crash into his arms. 

‘Hi,’ he greets, knowing how his entire body relaxes subconsciously whenever he’s around her. ‘I thought you weren’t coming today, didn’t Sonoko want to go on a date with you?’ 

Ran huffs, tail twitching, at the mention of the rabbit. ‘She did, but Makoto texted her and now she won’t stop spamming me with frantic calls about what to text back.' She laughs a little, cheeks rosy, like her friend’s bliss was all the fuel she needed in life. 

His gaze softens, there really was no one like Mouri Ran. 

The crowd around them hushes suddenly, pale moonlight streaking through grey buildings. The tell-tale cackle of an annoying kitsune rings from the skies, nine large tails looming over them like an angel’s wings. As the night itself, he drops onto the giant pedestal, grinning like the damned mystical creature he is. 

‘Ladies and gentlemen!’ He croons, the folds of his pristine white suit whipping with the last of the city’s breeze, ‘thank you for meeting me under the moonlight!’ His smirk rubs Shinichi the wrong way, like he knew something everyone else didn’t. 

Inspector Nakamori roars, seething at the kitsune, setting the Second Division loose on him. KID can only laugh, picking up the Fox’s Regret -- a giant ruby that slotted perfectly into a matching diamond nicknamed Kitsune’s Treasure (which the damned thief had stolen the night before, and promptly returned with tonight’s heist notice) -- with a grim smile on his face. 

‘Inspector,’ KID’s voice is soft, a drop of snow in the tundra. Inspector Nakamori stops in his pursuit, confused and slightly worried (whoever spent a good decade chasing KID would get worried when the thief behaved so uncharacteristically  _ human).  _ ‘I’m glad it was you who was assigned to me,’ a shy smile peeks out from under the hat. 

Shinichi’s heart stutters,  _ what is he talking about?  _ This doesn’t sound like a riddle, it sounded like a speech of gratitude, down to earth and direct.  _ What are you doing, KID?  _

The inspector repeats his sentiment, anger fading to fear. ‘Where are you going, damned kitsune?!’ The wolf’s eyes snap open, horror bleeding into his cool facade. ‘You’re not gonna disappear again, are ya?’ 

Ran’s fingers dig into his arm, ‘what’s happening?’ She whispers, noticing the dreaded atmosphere. He wishes he knew. 

KID laughs, bright and childish, tails swaying amicably. ‘Me? Disappear? Oh, no, Inspector. I would never take the fun out of your job.’ His smile turns wistful, almost bitter, ‘I’m just really, really thankful that it’s you.’ 

He feels KID’s gaze fall on him. 

‘Alas, all good things must come to end,’ he whispers, and with a graceful bow, the kitsune leaps into the air, changing into a pure white dove. He disappears into the night, gunshots ringing after him. 

Shinichi felt sick. Someone was after KID. 

‘Inspec-- ‘ He gets cut off by Inspector Nakamori, whose distress is obvious. ‘Shinichi-kun, call the First Division. We might have a possible murder case on our hands.’ 

Heart thundering, he scrambles to call Inspector Megure. But all he finds in his pocket are the damned giant ruby and a note from KID.  _ Don’t worry, a kitsune won’t lose its life over something like this.  _

He shows it to the inspector, who very nearly yells at him to call Inspector Megure anyway. 

  
  


Kaito cackles wildly, soaring into the night with a fake ruby in his hands. Jackal pursues him relentlessly, bullets flying past Kaito but never making any contact. 

‘Hey, Jackal,’ he tosses the fake over his shoulder, ‘merry Christmas!’ His grin turns sharp and lethal as the man dives off the top of Haido City Hotel for the self-destructing glitter bomb. 

The adrenaline finally wears out, leaving him panting on the roof.  _ That was fun,  _ he grimaces. Just when he’d thought he cracked Pandora’s enigma, it all turned out to be a farce. Kitsune’s Treasure and the Fox’s Regret were complementary stones, but they didn’t fit together perfectly -- a large part of him wanted the Fox’s Regret to be Pandora. 

He’s been so pent up and  _ angry  _ lately, wanting to destroy everything and unleash grief onto everyone. Rage boils in his blood, but he has to curb them before he can harm anyone. The last time he failed to stop himself… 

Think. He needs to think. Why is he acting like this? The last time stemmed from him losing his dad.  _ Aoko’s fine, the Inspector’s fine. Mom Skyped me before the heist tonight. Hakubastard’s in London with his Baaya, Akako was at the heist just now. Everyone’s  _ **_fine._ **

So, what was it?! 

‘KID.’ He startles, almost tripping over himself to see who it was that caught him in this moment of vulnerability. Kudo Shinichi stares back, ramrod straight with a spark of righteous fury in bright blue eyes. 

Without giving him enough time to react -- or perhaps it was because Kaito’s so tired, and so angry, he’s so many emotions that he  _ can’t  _ react -- the detective storms right up to him, touching him with an ease they didn’t share. 

Shinichi rubs his nose against Kaito’s shoulder, hands roaming over (what he assumes are) spots for potential injuries. Unsatisfied with the state Kaito is in, the detective gnashes his teeth together and continues his inspection, pulling the top hat and cape off in one fell swoop. 

Red tipped ears twitch irritably, though his tails droop; lifeless. 

‘How rude of you, detective,’ he doesn’t bother keeping the frost out of his bite, putting some distance between them. ‘Are you going to unmask me now? Take my monocle off and clip useless cuffs on me?’ The hurt fosters deep in his heart, growing ugly within seconds. Kudo Shinichi has never been this rough, even when they were shooting at each other. 

Shinichi growls something, words too muddled to make much sense of, before pulling him down to the ground. 

Kaito yelps, landing against Shinichi’s chest. His face pinks, ‘what are you doing?!’ He demands, struggling to get out of the iron grip. When he receives no reply, he starts thrashing, tails swinging in fear. 

‘How long has it been since you shifted, you dumb kitsune.’ Shinichi pets the area between his ears, and Kaito begins to feel his eyes prick with tears.  _ Not since dad’s funeral,  _ but he doesn’t say that. Instead, he gives a brilliant, wobbly,  _ shut up.  _

Sighing, the detective releases his grip,  _ ‘kitsu-ne,  _ KID.’  _ Come and sleep.  _

Lips wobbly, he starts shifting, his tails growing larger as his body turns smaller. Soon, all Shinichi sees is an ethereal folklore come to life, staring up at him with broken eyes. ‘You fool,’ he whispers, ‘how painful was it, to suffer alone?’ 

The kistune yips, curling up in his lap, ears quivering. ‘It’s alright, sleep now. Tomorrow, you can jump past the fence.’ 

Kaito knows that his body is much too small for the size of his tails. If anything, he should have grown to be bigger than his tails. 

_ You shouldn’t suppress your emotions, Kaito.  _ His father had said, smoothing out the tails of a tiny kitsune.  _ Your poker face is important, but you need to stay true to yourself. Otherwise, your countless lives will take over and you’ll be left with nothing.  _

Ah, so that was what he meant. 

He was never able to shift after his dad died. His mother grew distant, and while still loving, couldn’t bear to look at his kitsune without thinking of Toichi. She began touring the world without him. He couldn’t shift at all, not with the Nakamoris thinking that he was a domestic tea-coloured calico. And with the new entrants in his life, Hakuba and Akako, it became all the more impossible to shift in school. 

But here, on the roof of the Haido City Hotel, he felt safe and comfortable in the arms of a wolf. How ironic. Burying his head further into Kudo Shinichi’s probably expensive suit jacket, he can’t help but bite a chunk of it off. 

The boy protests, fussing over how it was a gift from his mother (who, if Kaito remembers, was a particularly ferocious wolf in her rights) and how she’d murder him for ruining a gift. Kaito rolls his eyes, turning away from the annoying voice with his tails swatting the idiot in the face. 

_ Let me sleep, annoying wolf.  _ He pins Shinichi with a false glare, eyes drooping. 

Shinichi’s fingers stray, smoothing out fur on one of his tails, ‘good night, KID.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> kaito: kitsune  
> shinichi: wolf  
> ran: red fox  
> sonoko: rabbit  
> inspector nakamori: south china tiger  
> yukiko: wolf  
> toichi: kistune  
> chikage: dove/pigeon  
> hakuba: dog (great dane)  
> akoko: crow
> 
> not in the story:  
> aoko: south china tiger  
> makoto: dog (great dane)  
> yusaku: calico cat


End file.
